Car Sick
by GreyLiliy
Summary: Nothing bonded a group together like a road trip. Or at least that's what Kurogiri had been told when All for One ordered him to take three brats on a cross country trip.


_Wanted to do a self-contained one-shot._

 _Couldn't think of anything so asked friend (WynterTwylight) and got this and it's awesome. Thank you for cool prompt & ideas to flesh it out. This is for you! :D_

* * *

 **Car Sick**

It was an order.

Kurogiri gripped the steering wheel tight under his hands, breathing in and out.

An order.

"If you don't turn off the sound of that game, I'm going to break it," Dabi said from the back seat. He kicked the chair in front of him hard enough to jostle Shigaraki. He nearly touched all fingers to his game console, dooming them all, but caught himself just in time. He glared over his shoulder and Dabi looked utterly without remorse. "If I have to listen to that tinny music for one more minute, I will lose it."

Shigaraki turned the volume of the game up higher.

Toga giggled from her seat next to Dabi, her legs pulled up high enough to show her panties under her skirt and Kurogiri itched to turn around and scold her to sit properly.

"Give me that!" Dabi yelled, leaping forward and throwing his arm over the front of the shotgun seat. "I'm going to melt it!"

"Don't touch me!" Shigaraki said, throwing his hand back and shoving it up under Dabi's chin. He pressed up, but kept one finger safely raised. "It's mine!"

As the two continued to fight and squabble over the seat like children instead of the young adults that they were, Kurogiri reminded himself that he was a Villain of duty, honor, and feared for his life.

All for One told them they were to take a road trip to bond together as a team, so bond they shall.

Even at the price of his sanity.

* * *

Toga kicked her feet back and forth as she sat on the hood of the car at the rest stop. They'd pulled over on the side of the highway after Dabi knocked the game handheld so hard it opened the back case and the batteries fell out. One was lost to the floorboards and Tomura screamed.

Kurogiri smartly pulled over to get batteries from one of the many, overpriced vending machines.

Toga fell on her back, leaning with her head on the windshield. She stared up at the morning sky and popped her lollypop into her mouth. They'd been on the road for exactly two hours after landing at the airport on the East Coast. Their American Road Trip would take them across the entire continent to the West Coast, where they could catch another plane home.

She doubted they survived a week's road trip, but bless Kurogiri if he wasn't going to give it his all.

He probably should have thought to pack extra batteries for Tomura, though.

Or more clothes.

She rolled over and pressed both hands on the windshield, sitting up on her knees to look through the glass. Their packed bags overflowed in the very back, squished up against the bench back seat. Between the four of them, they maybe had supplies for an overnight trip.

Most of those bags had Tomura's game stuff.

And Toga's knives.

She wasn't sure what Dabi put in his bag since he only seemed to own one set of clothes, but she was sure it was something useless to follow suit with the rest of them.

He was part of the group, whether he liked it or not!

"Toga, please pull your skirt down if you're going to do that," Kurogiri said from her side.

She turned and looked behind her, seeing a gaggle of teen boys staring at her rump and she huffed. Stupid boys. They were only supposed to look at her like that when she wanted the attention! From someone she loved!

That she could get away with murdering later.

But Villainy had been forbidden on this trip. Toga had no clue why, but it had been. They had to follow all the rules to the T or suffer. Somehow.

Tomura's dad was creative, so she'd take his word for it.

"They didn't have orange," Tomura said, knocking a bottled drink into her arm. "Take the grape."

"How do they have grape soda and not orange?" Toga asked, taking it. She sat on the hood again, spreading her knees out. Toga twisted off the cap and took a sip anyway before hopping off the hood. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"You don't make sense," Dabi said, sounding more like an older brother than her partner in crime. He opened the front door and said, "Shotgun."

"Dabi," Kurogiri said, his voice warning.

"It won't kill his highness to sit in the back a few hours," Dabi said. He ripped the door open and sat in the seat, crossing his arms. "Besides, with Kurogiri's driving on this piss poor road I'm going to lose my lunch if I have to sit in the back much longer. We're switching and that's final."

Toga threw her hand up, splashing a bit of soda on the ground. "Yay! Tomura and I can cuddle and be back seat buddies!"

"No," Tomura said.

"Yes," Toga said.

"Sharing is caring and team building," Dabi said, slamming the door shut. "And my stomach thanks you, unless you want me to throw up on you?"

Kurogiri watched Tomura carefully before saying slowly, "It may be beneficial to switch the seats. It is a long trip."

Tomura growled like a puppy attempting to be threatening and said "Fine" before opening the back door. He sat down and pulled his game back out to pop in the batteries. "I get it back next stop."

"I believe then it will be Miss Toga's turn," Kurogiri said, returning to the driver's seat. "If we're truly including the entire team."

Tomura turned his head to glare at Toga and narrowed his eyes. His chapped lip curled, stretching the chapped skin and it looked like it hurt. Toga wanted to kiss it better—so she did.

She pecked him on the lip before he could protest and said, "Nope! I want it next. Then you and Dabi can cuddle!"

Tomura probably would have answered if he wasn't shellshocked.

Kurogiri appreciated the shocked silence for the next ten minutes before he scooted as far to the side away from Toga as possible and put in his headphones, totally engulfed in whatever game he was playing.

Toga sipped her soda and grinned.

Boys were too easy.

* * *

Dabi couldn't take this. He felt his Quirk spark up as he grabbed Kurogiri's smart vest and shook it. "What do you mean there's only enough money for one room? There's four of us!"

"And there are two large beds," Kurogiri said. He continued walking down the hallway, key in hand. "I will be sleeping on the guest chair, you and Shigaraki will share one bed and Miss Toga will take the other."

"Why doesn't she share with Shigaraki and I get the bed?" Dabi asked.

"You'd ask the young lady to share a bed with a young man?" Kurogiri asked, his tone leaving absolutely no room for any answer that wasn't "No." His flames flickered and his sense of propriety radiated off of him. "Is that what I am understanding?"

"No," Dabi said, grunting. He let go of the vest and followed the stupid Warp Quirk user to their room where he opened the door.

Inside they found one giant bed in the center, no chairs to be found.

"That isn't right," Kurogiri said.

He turned on his heel and went back to the front desk, leaving the three of them in the doorway.

"What do you want to bet this is the only room?" Toga asked, glee over all her features. She put her hands close to her face grinned over her open palms. "I'll get the bed all to myself!"

Dabi and Shigaraki shared a look and he sensed a brotherhood begin to form.

There was no way in hell Toga was getting that bed.

* * *

Kurogiri felt himself die inside as he slept on the floor, hands on his chest and a pillow under his head.

Above him in the only bed left in the crowded hotel, his beloved (though bratty) ward shared a bed with a young lady and another young man and he could not hide the shame that he had let this happen.

He vowed to stay awake all night to ensure no one's virtue became compromised.

* * *

"Did you get any sleep?" Dabi asked.

"No," Shigaraki replied, jamming his finger into the button on the coffee vending machine in the hotel lobby. "Kurogiri stared at us all night and made it impossible."

Toga skipped by both boys, her hands in the air as she passed. "I don't know about you two, but I slept like a baby! How could I not with my two favorite pillows?"

Dabi and Shigaraki shared another meaningful, brotherly bonding glance.

Toga would pay.

* * *

Three days later and Toga had still faced zero retribution for her actions.

Curse Kurogiri and his ability to play favorites—favorites that weren't Tomura! He kicked the back of Kurogiri's seat in an annoying rhythm with the base of his foot. Not hard enough to disrupt his driving, but enough to bother him. Kurogiri was supposed to favor Tomura above all else.

Not make special rules just because one of them was a girl.

Wasn't there supposed to be Villain equality or something? They should be the ones suffering, not Tomura who was stuck in the back seat with Dabi—who was looking greener and greener by the second as they took the twists and turns on the mountains.

If he threw up, Tomura was murdering him. New brotherly bond be damned.

"Please tell me these mountains end soon," Dabi muttered, pitching his head forward. He held it between his knees and groaned. "Or can I at least have the front seat back?"

"At the next rest stop," Toga said, her feet on the dash. She flipped through a magazine, writing in notes about which boys she'd like to be and how she'd kill them afterwards. She circled the really pretty ones with hearts. "It's still my turn."

Tomura kicked Kurogiri's seat harder, clicking the buttons of his handheld. "Make her switch."

"Are you really that ill, or are you faking it?" Kurogiri asked, a sigh in his voice. Tomura knew he'd been driving for close to three days straight and had to be tired but he didn't care. He made them come on this stupid trip so he could stuffer. "I thought we left bickering behind us on the first day."

"I am going to throw up if we don't pull over right now," Dabi said.

Kurogiri pulled over.

Dabi threw up, despite the stop.

Toga slipped into the back seat with Tomura and pulled her knees up on the seat. She squeaked, "Dabi can have the front until we hit the flatlands again."

Out of the kindness of his tiny, shriveled heart, Tomura agreed.

* * *

Kurogiri was a proud father-figure.

They were on the last leg of the trip, the sun low in the sky. He'd decided to power through the last few hours in the dead of night on the empty road instead of stopping in a hotel.

To his right, Tomura snoozed, his face smashed into a pillow and his hand loosely holding his game console with two fingers as it tapped against his knee. On a bump, he dropped it and it hit the ground, landing on a stack of empty bags that once held a variety of fast food goods, but now was merely trash. In other words, it landed as safe and sound as its owner, who dozed on.

Behind him, Toga and Dabi were curled against each other, also deep in sleep. They hadn't started in that position, but they naturally traveled to each other in search of body heat and comfort.

For once, propriety left him alone as he smiled at the adorableness of the two murderer sadists snuggling.

It was adorable.

In a few hours, their trip would be over.

They would have survived hours, upon hours of rough roads, dirty rest stops, cheap hotels, and everyone's patience pushed to their absolute limits.

And they have all come out of it all the stronger.

Perhaps All for One's order had been just what they needed.

Though he still looked forward to that plane ride home, and getting to sleep himself.

* * *

"We're thirty minutes from the airport," Tomura said. He stared at the engine, smoking and filling the air with filth. Toga and Dabi stood behind him while Kurogiri looked under the hood. "Thirty minutes!"

"I am aware of that," Kurogiri said, his voice strained. The engine continued to smoke, unaware of the inconvenience it was causing by being broken. "Please, give me a minute."

"Does he know anything about cars?" Dabi asked, whispering in Tomura's ear. "Because it doesn't look like it."

"I can hear you, Mr. Dabi," Kurogiri snapped, with a harsh flicker of his surrounding Warp. "Please be patient."

Dabi snapped up straight, as did Toga from reflex.

Tomura stared.

Kurogiri looked absolutely done.

He should fix this.

Tomura was the Leader after all.

While his caretaker continued to grunt and search around in the engine, Tomura waved his finger at Dabi and said, "Come on."

He stared, but followed. They walked into the middle of the road, Toga moving to stand on Kurogiri's other side so he couldn't see what they were doing. She was smart like that when they needed her to be.

Tomura and Dabi stood in the middle of the road.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"You'll see," Tomura answered.

Ten minutes later, a car came speeding down the road and Tomura held his ground. Dabi yelped and grabbed his arm to pull him out of the way at the last second when the car swerved, attempting to miss the idiot in the center of the road.

It slammed into the guard railing on the corner and he heard Kurogiri should, "Shigaraki!"

"Are you insane?" Dabi asked.

"No," Shigaraki said.

He walked over to the car and knocked on the window. The driver, dazed from where he hit his head when he'd bashed it on the dash, opened the door for air. Shigaraki grabbed the man by the shirt and yanked him out, hitting his head again on the road to knock him out.

"I got us a car," he said, pointing at the vehicle in question.

"I thought we weren't allowed to be evil on this trip?" Toga asked.

"I left him alive. Are you going to tell we stole a car?" Tomura asked, looking at the three in turn. "Or are we going to lie and say we caught a ride after our car broke down?"

"Lie," Dabi said, nodding and walking back to the other side of the dark road. He popped open the trunk and started grabbing bags.

Toga ran to help him. "Lying it is!"

Kurogiri walked over and stared down at Tomura with a stern look. "Never recklessly endanger yourself like that again."

Tomura looked away from the gaze and shrugged. "Okay."

"However, I am glad you solved the problem," Kurogiri said. He nodded and said, "Good job."

Tomura puffed back up and retrieved his game console from the front seat.

All in all, it took them about twenty minutes to transfer all their things and get back on the road.

They made it to the airport in good time and managed to make their flight, despite the small set back.

Who said he couldn't make executive decisions?

No one. That's who.

* * *

"How was your trip?" All for One asked the small group as they returned to the bar. His television set flickered as his smug voice continued. "I see you all made it back in one piece."

"Yes, sir," Kurogiri said. "It was an enlightening experience."

"We saw the whole country!" Toga said, spinning on her back heel. She pulled out her souvenirs that she had collected along the way and showed them off one by one in front of the television starting with the decorative spoon and ending with her new collection of shot glasses for the bar. "It was so fun! I want to do it again!"

Kurogiri stiffened and he saw Dabi and Shigaraki visibly flinch.

"I'm glad to hear it," All for One said. "Perhaps next summer."

"Of course," Kurogiri said.

"On one condition," Shigaraki said, glaring at the television.

"And what would that be?" All for One asked, amused at his cheeky brat.

"We get to break shit," Shigaraki said.

Dabi clicked his tongue and said, "Yeah! The trip's boring when we have to play nice."

"Murder across the country!" Toga shouted, jumping up and down. "I want it, I want it, I want it!"

"We'll see," All for One said. He said, "It's good to see you home."

The Television clicked off and Kurogiri visibly relaxed. He turned to his ward said, "I am going to sleep."

Thankfully, none of them stopped or bothered him.

Perhaps they had learned to truly be considerate of their teammates.

A crash and a yell answered him after he shut the door behind him and he decided that no amount of team bonding would stop that group from bickering.

But they wouldn't be his precious League any other way.


End file.
